


Alone Time, Together

by NIGHTDELiGHTS



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fantasizing, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHTDELiGHTS/pseuds/NIGHTDELiGHTS
Summary: Another day spent in GUN's prison, another night without Jackle. Unable to fall back asleep, Delta the Maned Wolf plans some "alone time" to bring their wet dreams to the Waking World.Well, Jackle's been practicing his Duelizing, and he hates missing out on his wife's fun![Delta uses they/them pronouns and fem or masc titles, ty!]
Relationships: Jackle (NiGHTS)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Alone Time, Together

Delta had lost count years ago. Day after day, the only grasp they had on life outside their cell was the clatter of a tray bearing a processed meal every afternoon. There were no windows or calendars; just a solitary clock that barely talked. Their cell was a well lived-in, cramped hovel by maned wolf standards. They could span the space in two steps, barring the cot, toilet and makeshift counter. 

Their commodities were less than, and the toilet was more of a footrest. No sink, toothpaste or semblance of a shower was provided. G.U.N.'s accommodations for their highest security prisoners were fit for a king, stone-hewn walls and all.

Entertainment came in the form of guessing which meats were packed into the plastic sandwich of the day, or how far one could flush their hand down the toilet before calling for a warden. Television and electronic devices were deemed too dangerous, as being current on the news could present opportunity to a cunning villain. Their totalitarian rule banned books, paper; even plastic forks were out of the question. Delta had nothing else to do but dream. They dreamt about many things: Fame, fortune and revenge, but most importantly, after agonizing years of counting dust motes to sleep, they mastered the art of slipping into the Nightmare. 

Delta made a show of strutting like a peacock in heat at all the Nightmaren they encountered, getting a rise out of the shrewd and prude servants of Wizeman the Wicked. They lacked Ideya, and having nothing else to lose, were impervious to Nightmaren schemes. 

No one caught Delta's eye like the Mantle, however. Jackle was utterly mad, and they met by happenstance in his hidden lair. So transfixed by the colliding, clashing aesthetic of the Nightmaren, Delta grew attached. They spoke of common interests in prophecy, luck and jesterly japes. They were each other's lost pieces, left to rot and ripen, united by crippling loneliness in the dark. Jackle and Delta flirted fleetingly between insults and casual verbal jousts, which graduated into passionate games as their love blossomed. Uno was their favorite. 

When Delta couldn't fall asleep, Jackle would propose practicing their reverse-dualizing trick: it was only fair, since Jackle had always wanted to see the waking world, and feel it through living flesh. Melding with a creature of pure nightmare was exhilarating as it was a practice of trust. They both felt as one, while experiencing each other's individual conscious. Delta found comfort when Jackle prickled in the back of their mind, never far. 

Delta wished he'd give them private hours, though. With flushed feelings came arousal, and despite their lack of privacy under G.U.N., they cowered to think about Jackle seeing their wet dreams. Each time they got comfortable and went through the trouble of covering their cell's camera, Jackle would return, rip-roaring with a new joke and ruined the mood. 

Today was different. Jackle was absent at this hour, and their meal wouldn't be coming for a bit: they planned the perfect alone time to indulge their fantasies. The camera's light barely shined through its thin blanket sheath. Good. They were alone. 

Delta braced their back against the wall, sitting upright and spreading their legs between the toilet and the edge of their cot for purchase. They closed their eyes and exhaled, snaking their gnarled claws up and down their stomach. Jackle's hands were larger than theirs, but a little imagination and sensory play went a long way-- they tickled their skin with the tips of their nails. Delta bit their lip as they trundled deeper, barely brushing their wet folds. Their breathing stuttered, anticipation rising as they thought of Jackle's endless teasing. 

Up and down their waist, Delta tensing and grinding against his invisible form, pleading softly. Delta's heady scent blurred the lines between fiction. Their hips bucked as they traced their thighs, and tenderly nicked the tip of their bud. They could taste Jackle's long tongue lapping their nape and winding up to invade their muzzle. Delta pawed above their vagina, enough to send laps of tingles up their spine and make them moan. 

"Mm Jackle, pl... please." Delta said. 

Their imaginary Jackle chuckled. They slid two claws into their folds and gasped. They were soaked and trembling, liquid dripping into their matted fur as they hung on that tantalizing precipice, like an actor before the closing line. Delta whimpered, clenched so tight, and dove in. 

Moving in curt, circular motions, Delta spared another claw and invaded their drenched clit. They tried to mimic Jackle's inexperience with jerky, painful strokes, their nails bent and scratching their walls. Delta cried in pure ecstasy, their lover's name flying from their lips with the drool that gathered. They tried to imagine Jackle's tongue halfway down their throat in an attempt to quiet them.

Delta arched their back, using the wall behind them as leverage to pound harder, overtaken by the thought of Jackle finding the wet slopping of their vagina amusing, spurring him on. Faster. They dropped back on the cot and scissored their leg to the wall, granting greater access to their depths. They traded speed for rough, decisive thrusts with all three claws. Their tongue lolled out. They were close, stifling guttural wails every thrust. 

"Jaa... Jac..." Delta panted. "Please, f.. f-" 

They came. Hot ropes of saliva and vaginal liquid clung to their lips and fingers. They slowed their exploration to a tender crawl, playing Jackle's role to the end.

Delta pulled out and relaxed, breathing like they'd just won a five mile race. Still, they stroked their belly fur and dreamed of an aftercare, gentle kisses and nips as they cleaned their absolute mess, cradled in Jackle's massive hands-- 

"Ha-ha! That was entertaining! Didn't know you had it in you, Delta dearest. You could've invited me, though!" The bubble popped. 

Delta sat upright and covered their privates. They didn't know if Jackle could see through their eyes without dualizing, but it made them feel a tinge less embarrassed. Their tail thumped the cot. 

"Jackle, how-- you weren't--!" Delta said, out loud and internally.

"What, you thought I never noticed you lifting your tail for me, you filthy mutt? I might not be a mammal myself, but I've seen wet dreams! And my, yours are interesting. Do I really get you that fired up?" Jackle cooed. Delta would've rather died before admitting the Nightmaren got them off, regardless of what he did. 

Delta remained in their shy posture and shook their head. Jackle sighed. 

"And just a moment ago you were fanned out for me, ha! Where's my confident Delta now?" Jackle said. "I really wish you'd let me take it for a spin. I always wondered what it was like. All the rage with couples, and I never got the appeal. Tsky-tsk-tsk!" 

Delta froze. Their fleeting, desperate thought didn't go unnoticed by the diligent Mantle. They could feel his conscious mounting on theirs, like when they embraced to dualize. The fur on their back stood on end. 

"I heaaaard thaaat. You'd really let me? Would you? Give us both a little joy ride since, you know," his throaty giggles engulfed Delta's mind. "I wouldn't be able to feel it o-ther-wise!" 

Jackle's singsong made Delta's heart swell. Their cot was already stained and drying with the aftermath, and their chest heaved, but... this is everything they ever wanted, unconventional as it was. They wanted to hear Jackle scream, and supposed likewise of their partner. 

Delta adjusted themself before replying. 

"Ready for round two when you are." Delta said. 

Dualizing was its own pleasure. Jackle leaked into their consciousness, overlapping. Together, they created a wonderful mandala, today colored by lust. They could feel Jackle's relentless curiosity as he took control of their limbs. Delta relinquished their muscles and allowed Jackle to gather his bearings. He was less teasing than they originally fantasized, and dashed right to plunging into their folds. They both cried; Delta in surprise and Jackle from bliss. 

Delta never expected to find being controlled by an inexperienced Nightmaren titillating, but it made them twitch nonetheless. 

"You hid this from me?" Jackle squeaked in their voice. "Naugty!" He was brutal with the nails, biting into skin when their fingers slid free. They were both loud, taking turns with vocal expression. 

Jackle took every inch he could in discovering the best places to finger and stroke, and immediately rubbed it raw, heedless of the several orgasms they had prior. Jackle even experimented with positions, bending Delta's body this way and that. He was voracious in his studies, and took pleasure in feeling Delta writhe because of him. 

"I-I want more!" Jackle said. Delta was upside-down against the wall. They were dazed. 

"Like what? Y-You're bleeding me dry here." 

"I want something deeper," he said. His eyes fixed on the bedpost. "Like that."

Without hesitation, Jackle unfolded Delta's body like a horror film rag-doll and tore the metal bedpost off effortlessly. It was bulbous at the top, and tapered with ringlets towards the broken end. 

Delta gawked. The metal was cold against their skin. 

"Jackle, that might not fi-i-i-!" 

The icy bedpost was firmly shoved between their lips. Jackle rocked them on their back as he wiggled the cold tip around, hard, searching for the entrance. Delta was wet and stretched enough from the abuse that it might fit. They whimpered together, steadying their breathing as the bulb tip slotted in. The rest followed easily, lubricated and bumpy. Each ridge forced Delta's eyes to roll into their skull. They were speechless. 

His improvised dildo struck their walls mercilessly, and as he found his pace, drove them both over the edge. Jackle pushed it in and out, angling it to the left to brush their sweet spot; two times the pleasure for one body. He screamed and had them stuck up to the hilt, only to rapidly corkscrew the handle. He used their free hand to feverishly stroke their clit in tandem, until finally, they came like a firework, spraying their love over the walls. 

Jackle removed the instrument with a pop, and threw it to the ground. He was numb. They both were. 

"You're insane!" Delta breathed. 

"Tell me... tell me something I don't know," Jackle said. He examined the mess they made. "Impressive. I... I get the appeal now."

"Do you? I'm sure all the wardens heard us! Or, me." Delta said. Jackle gave them back their body shortly after. 

"Yes, but you're adorable when you scream. I think I've learned some valuable tricks today." 

"Mm, don't get in over your head, Mantle." 

"You either, Gambler, love. You should clean up before your grub gets here. I'll be waiting, sleepytoots." 

Delta smiled lazily. Their cot never felt more inviting. As Jackle's conscious retracted, he left the imprint of himself lacing his tongue around his fingers in a v-shape, winking. Maybe they'd get those kisses after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Support me on ko-fi and I'll write more!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/Entomolojest


End file.
